The Ways of Destiny
by SweetShySecrets
Summary: "As she reached the top of the steep hill, that the road was built upon, she paused in wonder of the beauty that loomed in front of her. Camelot." Ardwin has always had a simple life but after her village is destroyed in a ravage tempest she heads to Camelot to start a new life. She did not expect destiny, royalty and magic to be part of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! SweetShySecrets- or Sweet- here with her first ever Merlin story. I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear ****what ****you think. So enjoy.**

**Sweetx**

Welcome to Camelot

The long trek from the coast had been a tiring one for Ardwin, especially since she had been travelling by foot over vast plains for nearly two weeks. She did not own a horse, they were only for the Lord and knights who owned the land which her village was settled upon, and even so the trip would be hard upon such a beast, she did not wish to harm an elegant and majestic creature. Alas, she did not want to harm one creature. Ardwin had been extremely glad when the impenetrable green trees, which had been her home for three days past, finally disappeared into the distance as she hit a stone road instead of muddy tracks and pure wilderness- what she had been travelling through on the majority of her journey. As she reached the top of the steep hill, that the road was built upon, she paused in wonder of the beauty that loomed in front of her. Camelot.

Dark pine trees formed a barrier on the horizon between the white building and blue sky; the sight was truly spectacular. It was amazing: a towering wall seemed to surround most of the city; from where Ardwin stood, she could see small town houses made of wood and thatching in the roof, much grander than the huts at her home; she could see a busy markets with an array of stores; and, in the background yet the most obvious site, there stood the castle. It loomed over the entire city, the white walls casting a light shadow upon the city. There were four towers and amazing battlements that did not strike intimidation but instead showed of the power and wealth of Camelot. It was here Ardwin was heading and so, with a shrug of readjusting her bag she proceeded towards the gates and the city of Camelot.

At first glance the city of Camelot, to Ardwin-who had never been to the city apart from when she was very young-, seemed to run in a simple way. The people went to stalls and bought the items displayed neatly on the wooden surfaces prior to heading back to their work or home. However, with closer inspection, Ardwin saw a wonder to it as the people handed over the coins and inspected the goods. She also noticed the soldiers or knights who seemed to patrol the area laughing and smiling with the people. There was one young girl dressed in fine clothes conversing with a merchant in front of her over the jewels displayed. Ardwin smiled to herself as she headed to towards the castle, this city seemed like a beautiful and appealing society. Hopefully, she could make a better life here after all that is why her parents had sent her and she was truly glad.

Slowly, Ardwin approached the gates which led on to the citadel, people bustled past her, she noticed a large crowd gathered in the centre of the rich stone courtyard and went forward to see what everyone found so intriguing. As she joined the ends of the crowd she lifted her head up to gaze at what had gripped the people. Standing upon a large balcony, carved with ornamental patterns, was a man, who appeared to be about thirty, and a woman, of a similar age, dressed in rich yet fine-looking attire. The man wore a golden crown upon his golden locks and a red cloak which flowed down his shoulders and covered most of the chainmail that draped over his chest. He held the hand of the women, she also was dressed in a red gown woven with golden thread and a golden circlet sat upon her brow, next to him (Ardwin guessed it was his wife) and she smiled at him before he addressed the crowd.

"People of Camelot, for the last year we have prospered in peace since magic has been legalised. Thanks to yourselves and all the citizens of Camelot the kingdom has been flourishing in wealth and peace with magic as our accomplice instead of our enemy. To celebrate the anniversary tomorrow night there will be a celebration for all to enjoy as we celebrate the peace of our great Camelot." The king finished with a flourish. As soon as he finished cheers arose from the crowd and shouts of, "Long live the King", "Long live the Queen" and "Long live King Arthur and Queen Guinevere" erupted out of the crowd, amongst the cheers. Just as the King and Queen of Camelot turned to go a figure stepped out of the crowd. All the crowd members parted as she shouted to the King, even Ardwin jumped back in shock.

A cough escaped the woman's lips, "King Arthur do you not see the evil in magic at all? My son and my husband were corrupted by magic along with so many others. Mark my words you may be friends now but it will always turn on you. No matter how good some of it is there are always worst events to fall because of the curse! I tell you now for all you have wronged and for all father wronged they will take their vendetta. After all, to magic, the sins of the father are the sins of the son." A wicked laugh escaped her lips and she disappeared in a green mist.

Ardwin looked back up to the balcony while everyone was still preoccupied at staring at the space in which the women had stood only moments ago. She saw a worried look on the king's face before he was ushered in by the guards that had stood on either side of the balcony. What concerned Ardwin was not the look of fear on the king's face but the appearance of worry and concern, which she presumed was for his people. He must have had experience like this before, Ardwin thought and Camelot was famous for their victories in battle and achievements of the knights, so why was she so worried. Ardwin quickly snapped out of her shock and thoughts. The crowd was quickly departing and she did not wish to be left alone in the citadel.

She hurried towards the castle and into one of passageways and onto a flight of stair. A wooden plaque to her left read _Court Physician. _Ardwin let out a sigh of relief. She had finally arrived…

A wooden door stood at the end of the stairs and Ardwin proceeded towards it. The door was already half open and she stepped inside. The room itself was in an utter state: strange bottles covered most of the tables in the room; pieces of parchment lay haphazardly upon a desk and mounts of books lined the shelves along the wall and upon some of the desks. In the middle of the room a black cauldron stood, in the cauldron a potion of bright blue was brewing on a fire, it warmth filled the whole room. Ardwin looked around in marvel although the room was messy it sure was a wondrous site; she had never seen so many books.

A loud crash came from the back room making Ardwin jump back in shock, she heard something inaudible muttered. Ardwin plucked up her courage and called out a faint "hello." Another crash sounded from the room, a moan quickly followed, and a man's face appeared out the door.

"Hello," he said, a cheeky smile appearing on his face. "If you're looking for Gaius he isn't here at the moment. He's in the lower town but I can help as much as I can if you need a physician."

Ardwin laughed. "I am not in need of a physician. I'm Ardwin" She held out her hand. The man stepped out from the doorway and towards Ardwin and shook her hand. He replied, "Merlin. So what is your business in the physician's chambers if you don't need one?"

"Oh. I am here to see Gaius and stay with him. I have a letter." Ardwin reached into her bag but a hand stopped her. Merlin smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry I believe you. I'm afraid I don't know when Gaius will be back but I can show you around if you would like. Camelot is truly beautiful and I do not have anything to do for the next few hours."

"I would love that but where should I put my bag?" Ardwin queried.

"Put it in the room." Merlin replied gesturing to the back room he was just in. Merlin led the way into the room and Ardwin followed. On entry she was surprised to see a basket. She went to look inside, after placing her bag on the dirty floor, and she jumped back in surprise as she saw a baby! A little baby girl with short locks golden hair laid in the basket fast asleep. Ardwin stared transfixed at the baby. Merlin walked behind her his lips in a wide smile. "A little beauty is she not?." Merlin asked. Ardwin looked into Merlin blue eyes before looking back at the baby.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Ardwin responded. "Is she yours?"

Merlin burst out laughing. "No.. unfortunately not. I'm just 'babysitting' for a friend. I'll take her back before we go. Come on."

Merlin reached down and picked up the basket, he was not careful and a sudden cry escaped the baby's lips but was quickly shushed by Merlin. "Come on Ivy. It's alright." To Ardwin's shock the baby, Ivy, babbled quietly to herself as Merlin clutched the basket to his chest.

"Come on I better take her back to her mother." Ardwin followed Merlin as he left the room.

Ardwin had seen most of the castle through the journey with Merlin. He had shown her all the views from the grand windows and had shown her a lot of the castle's amazing features. Ardwin was amazed by the architecture of the castle she had never seen anything so grand but she was also astounded by the richness of the nobles who lived in the castle. Merlin had pointed out some of the Lords and Ladies and a few of the Knights on their journey to Ivy's mother and she had heard many stories about them. It caused her to wonder what position her guide held at court he seemed to know most of the members, including the servants, but it still did not give her a clear indication and she was too embarrassed to ask. Instead she enquired on other subjects, such as how old the castle was, to which Merlin replied with efficacy and knowledge clear in his words. She was astounded by the wisdom in him especially as he only seemed so young when he had first spoken to her. Whoever Merlin was through he was most definitely one of the friendliest people she had ever met.

As Ardwin rounded a corner as she followed Merlin he held out a hand to motion her to halt. A wooden door stood in front of them and Merlin knocked gently on it. Almost immediately a young woman appeared at the door her face a look of worry but when she saw Merlin she relaxed, Ardwin noticed. "Thank, the Gods, Merlin I thought she had gone missing your almost an hour late." The women cried.

"I apologise Catherine, I got rather distracted just do me a favour and do not tell Gwen." Merlin replied in a soft whisper.

"Don't tell Gwen what, Merlin." A kind voice echoed from the back of the room. Ardwin peered through the door and saw the lady that had been on the balcony- the Queen, Guinevere- making her way towards the door.

"Nothing Gwen. I was apologising for delaying Ivy I got really preoccupied and she was so quiet you don't even notice she is there." Merlin looked down and motioned to the baby girl giggling away, to herself, in the basket.

"Merlin," The Queen started. "You know I'm just glad she is here now. Thank you for looking after her." Gwen smiled and then looked straight into the eyes of Ardwin; she almost stepped back in shock. "Hello, I don't believe we have met I'm Guinevere but everyone calls be Gwen."

Gwen held out her hand which Ardwin swiftly took.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ardwin." Ardwin stated with a little bob of a curtesy, she presumed it was proper considering she was talking to a royal.

"The pleasure is all mine. I would love to converse with you yet; unfortunately, I have a mountain of paperwork and _issues_," Gwen looked directly at Merlin, "to attended to. I bid you due, perhaps we can talk later. Ardwin. Merlin. "

"My lady, Catherine." Merlin responded with a short bow. Merlin spun quickly on his heel, leaving a bewildered Ardwin- who quickly uttered out a 'goodbye'- standing in the corridor before she quickly follow Merlin back down the corridor, down a few flights of stairs and round a corner and before she knew it they were standing back in the citadel, a much shorter root than they had previously taken Ardwin noticed.

"Sorry if this poses as a strange question, but what on earth was that all about?" Ardwin asked, she was incredibly curious to why they had left in such a hurry and why Gwen had stared at merlin, almost angrily, when she had said issues.

Merlin sighed before responding. "I may have accidently caused some damage to part of the castle and the Queen was not so happy with the outcome, nonetheless, it has almost been repaired and I know Gwen will, hopefully, stop giving be that disgraceful look. Anyway, it is not important let's just show you around Camelot it is truly amazing." He smiled, "I guarantee that Gwen and Catherine are both lovely people, Gwen most definitely has the kindest heart in the kingdom. While staying with Gaius I assure you there will be a lot of times for you to meet her. In the meantime let us see the sights."

Ardwin cheered up. "Come on then." Merlin smiled and led the way. "This way my lady."

"Thank you, my Lord," Ardwin replied. Merlin chuckled weakly, if only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I relise it has been a long time since the last post and I am so sorry but I have been super busy. I promise the next chapter should be up in the next few days. Please review because I really love hearing what people think of my stories.**

**Enjoy Chapter II**

* * *

><p>Thrills and Excitement<p>

Ardwin had been impressed by Camelot when she first arrived and laid her brown eyes upon its walls, but now she saw its beauty close up. She saw the pure effort and detail engraved upon some of the ancient architecture- it was outstanding. Never had she seen such grandeur, growing up in a village with wooden huts and green fields meant she had not seen impressive buildings on such a scale. She had, however, not felt imposed or like she had come from a poor and worthless place but instead accepted and enjoyed looking at the wondrous sights. Ardwin had had the greatest time just exploring the lower town and surrounding fields she had been taken to. The girl had been having an amazing time in Merlin's company, with his knowledge, wisdom and lovely personality the whole tour had been especially amazing.

The best part, nonetheless, had just arrived in the form of the market place in the town. The first thing that struck Ardwin was two things: the great mass of people- more than she had seen before- and the vast amount of items displayed on the wooden shacks. Just from a glance an array of delightful goods were on sale from fish to live frogs, in cages of course. More than she could imagine there were meats, vegetables, livestock, seashells, pretty jewels, fine smelling herbs, beautiful coloured clothes. Ardwin was amazed at the selection, used to the provision of the local farms and fishermen, never had she tried something called spinach- except here it was in vast quantities. She had spent the good part of an hour wandering from stall to stall to peer at the alien products, Merlin just in tow. She had just finished inspecting a stall flowing with brightly coloured material when she saw a little leather book. She reached out and picked it up with her elegant hands and caressed the soft leather binding. Merlin crept up behind her.

"That is a beautiful book," he said, Ardwin nearly jumped out of her.

"It is gorgeous; my father had a book with a leather case like this one, that was his journal, but his was torn slightly. This one it so soft it's like stroking a horse's coat."

"Did you want to buy it?" Merlin asked. Ardwin looked over at the price.

"As much as I would love to I do believe it is far out of my price range." Ardwin sighed and put the book back on the stall. "I cannot spend my money on such luxuries and I am sure some noble lady will want it just as I do. "

"Fine I am sure someone will love it just as much." Merlin picked up the book. "But if we weren't selfish from time to time we would never have that much fun." He chuckled before reaching into the pocket of his jerkin and bringing out some silver pieces. He handed a few over to the stall owner, a young woman with long brown locks, who pocketed them and muttered a 'thank you' while smiling sweetly at Merlin.

He returned the smile before looking at Ardwin shocked face. "I think we need luxuries, a welcome to Camelot present if you will." He smiled a lopsided grin as he handed over the book.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say." Ardwin muttered in a reply.

"You don't need to say anything. In fact I have practically shown you all of Camelot how about we head back to the castle. I am almost sure Gaius will be back by now." Merlin gestured towards the gates leading into the citadel. Ardwin nodded and together they headed back.

Just as they headed through the gates Merlin spoke. "So, I never asked, why did you come to Camelot?"

"Umm." Ardwin thought before responding. "At my home village there was an awful storm only a few weeks ago. It's a small fishing village and so we basically live of the catches my father makes but because of the storm he and the other fishermen were not able to travel and instead had live of the small farming land the village has. The storm, however, was a lot bigger than we originally thought and few of the coastal homes were damaged including my own house. My parents went to move in with friends but there was only one spare room. I was willing to share but both my mother and father thought that it was time I had a little bit of independence, I have been wanting it for a long time. So here I am.

"My father remembered his old teacher, Gaius, and sent him a letter. Two weeks ago we got a reply 2 weeks ago and so here I am in the famous Camelot. I must say I have always wanted to come here. I have only heard tales but the bravery and chivalry of the people and nobles yet they enlighten me. I wanted to see it for myself."

Merlin smiled. "It is interesting to hear that Camelot is famous. In fact those brave, chivalrous people you described. Would you like to meet them? I believe they are training at the moment but I am sure they will want a break. Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Merlin, when I first got here there was announcement about magic being made." Merlin stiffened at Ardwin's comment. "There was this lady at the end who said that the king had wronged many people with magic and that she would curse the land. Do you know what she was talking about?"

Merlin thought for a second then replied. "I do know in fact everyone one who has lived in Camelot for a long time would know. A few years ago magic was banned, as it had been by the king before King Arthur. The effects of magic on this kingdom have been very harsh and many have suffered. I think it would be best if I explained it later.

"Now through let us carry on. I want you to see the truth of those stories you have heard." He smiled proudly and took long strides ahead. She was left to her thoughts...

Ardwin was shell shocked: first, she had met this amazing man at the castle; then he had introduced her royalty; taken her around the whole of Camelot; bought her a gift and now he was letting her meet the knights of legend. It sounded extremely unrealistic and all she could think about is who this man was. He must obviously have a position at court and seemed to be quite comfortable with money but she had never met a nobleman who was so kind and compassionate. It really made her ponder who Merlin was.

She had been so distracted by thoughts she had not even registered the large training field she had followed Merlin into nor had she noticed that she was heading straight into the archery range. An archery range that was filled with archers that had their arrows knocked into bows and positioned to fire. It was a rough pull back on her arm that stopped her being impaled by half a dozen pointy sticks. Ardwin found herself being jerked back and pressed against the chest of a man. Looking up she saw two brown eyes looking down at her.

"You've gotta look where you're going. You could have just had a nasty arrow shaped hole in your side." The man said is a humorous tone. Ardwin balanced back on to her feet and dusted herself of. "Well thank you for stopping that, Sir..." Not sure how to end.

"Gwaine." The knight replied and stuck out his hand.

"Well thank you Sir Gwaine." Ardwin replied while shaking his hand in return. Just as she pulled away she noticed Merlin come to their side.

"Goodness, Ardwin," Merlin stated. "You really can get distracted easily, maybe coming here was a bad idea. Hi Gwaine."

"Is that the name of you sweet maiden, Ardwin."

"Gwaine stop your flirting both of us know you should be training. Arthur will have your head if you are not up to standard." At this Gwaine laughed.

"Oh the Princess is far too busy prancing about over there; he couldn't beat a little girl the way he's fighting." He gestured to a blonde haired man, about halfway down the field, battering a poor practice dummy to pieces. Ardwin did not think he was prancing at all he seemed a skilled fighter and was sure he could easily destroy a small girl and leave her in little piece. However, she did not wish to test her theory.

"It doesn't matter. Come on Ardwin, see you later Gwaine." Merlin called as he paced away. Ardwin smiled once again at Gwaine and said an obscure 'goodbye'. He mimicked a bow.

"Until we meet again, Lady Ardwin, be sure to tell Merlin I will see him later." Ardwin giggled. "Of course, my Sir Knight." Ardwin then turned to catch up with Merlin, he was quite a fast walker, but looked over her shoulder and waved back at Gwaine he waved in return. She smiled to herself and ran to catch up with Merlin.

Merlin and Ardwin climbed up the remaining steps to the Court Physician's chambers, laughing as they did so- Merlin had been telling her how he met Gwaine. She found the whole situation hilarious three men to a whole army and then causing a whole tavern to fight- who couldn't find it amusing. Merlin just then turned to Ardwin as they reached the door. "Are you ready to meet Gaius?"

"I'm very excited it's been an extremely long time since I have seen him. I believe the last time was when I was a toddler. It will be interesting." Merlin smiled and pushed open the door.

"Gaius." He called out. Gaius head peered from behind a shelf. "Merlin, what can I do for you, my boy?"

"I think there is someone you should meet. This is Ardwin." He motioned towards Ardwin who was standing awkwardly near the doorway. "Hello."

Gaius peered over to her and smiled walking over. "Gosh by the gods, you have grown haven't you? How are your parents and how was your journey?"

Ardwin smiled in return. "They are fine and my journey was pleasant enough. I have just been around the city and I must say it is beautiful. It is also nice to see you again."

"That is good to hear. I must apologise through. I was not expecting you till later in the week and my room," he pointed to the back room, "is currently in use, but until them I am not sure where you should stay."

Merlin intertwined at that point. "There is a spare room adjacent to my chambers its small but I am sure it will be okay for a few nights."

"That is a great idea. Now I must be getting on. Again I am sorry but I am rather busy due to an outbreak of purple fever in the lower town. Awful blotches appear so be careful where you go. I will be back later but I am sure in the meantime Merlin will entertain you. Have fun." With that Gaius disappeared out of the chambers.

Merlin laughed. "Seriously everyone expects me to entertain anyone that comes through the castle gates. I am more than happy to have you, but when we have boring guests nobody seems to remember I also have work to do as well." Ardwin smiled. "I do hope I am not one of those bores."

"Of course not, in fact one of pleasurable. Last time I was stuck with a Baron Carlisle, or something, all he did was criticize everything even the food. That is a notion the food is delicious and the cook is greatly skilled but she is a mean woman." Ardwin laughed at Merlin's rumbling banter.

"Come on anyway I will show to your temporary quarters or rather room. Just quickly grab your stuff. " At Merlin's command Ardwin swiftly darted into the back room and grabbed her bag. Then she and Merlin headed up to her temporary room.

A simple route was taken by the two so not to confuse Ardwin. It was simply up the main stairs, down the corridor and turn left, it was the second door on the right. Merlin took out a key and turned it in the lock before opening the door and entering. Ardwin followed in afterwards. The room, to Ardwin's expectations, was not too small at all. There was a single bed, desk, chair, small cupboard and a wardrobe. Ardwin gazed at it in amazement. The best part was a massive window that sat at the back of the room. She went over and looked out of it. The window looked onto the big training field she met Sir Gwaine at. She could see the knight clashing of swords as the glistened in the mid-afternoon sun. Far in the distance she could see a dark forest of trees- the same one she had travelled through earlier that day. Merlin smiled at the flabbergasted look on Ardwin's face. "Do you like it?"

"Like it, I love it." Ardwin ran up and hugged Merlin. "Thank you it is perfect." Merlin smiled.

"Well if you do need anything I am literally just next door. The door we passed previously is my room I will leave you to settle in and come back in an hour or so because I am afraid I have slight business to attend to for the king." Merlin stated. "Here is the key in case you need privacy."

Merlin then walked out and softly closed the door behind him. Ardwin sat down on the bed, coming to Camelot was the best thing she had ever done. Her destiny was changing.


End file.
